Episode 488 (Vicious Avi!)
Never mess with Nonny! Plot Avi becomes a mean little fish boy! Story (The episode begins in a different preschool. The Little Guppies are playing around.) Tobias: "Hey, Jonesy! Joshua! Look at this!" (Tobias juggles six erasers.) Joshua: "Woah! How did you do that?! By magic?!" Tobias: "No, dumb head! I'm attempting to juggle erasers!" Ashlie: "You know, Tobias, you don't have to get so ticked off at Joshua just because he's the dumbest kid in our class. He's just...you, know...dumb." Tobias: "I know, Ashlie, I know! Joshua is a bit annoying because he is dumb!" Jimberly: "Don't say that, Tobias. Being dumb is what Joshua is." Tobias: "You know what? I'm gonna go play with my toy firetruck." Jonesy: "Can I play too?" Tobias: "Yep. And Joshua....you can come play with us, too." Joshua: "Yay! Cars!" Tobias: "No, Joshua. We're playing with trucks, not cars." (Avi was alone at the table, drawing ducks. Ashlie comes by.) Ashlie: "What are you drawing, Avi?" Avi: "Ducks." Ashlie: "Ooooh, that's great." Jimberly: "Ducks?! I like how ducks go "quack quack"!" (laughs) "It's fun to act like a duck!" Ashlie: "Hey, Olivia! What are you up to?" Olivia: "Uhhh....just...reading..." Jimberly: "Alrighty, then. Ashlie, come an ---" (Joshua suddenly comes zooming around, and knocks Avi out of his seat. His drawing was messed up.) Ashlie (gasp): "Joshua, careful! Oh no, Avi! Your picture!" Avi: "What?!" Joshua: "Sorry. Hey, give me that crayon!" (He grabs a red crayon and scribbles on Avi's drawing.) Avi: "What are you doing?!" Joshua: "Uhhh...." (puts the crayon down) "Nothing...bye!" (swims away) Avi (stifling with tears): "Joshua....Joshua....messed up...my drawing..." Jimberly: "Oh, Avi. You can always draw another picture..." Avi: "But...I..." (sniff) "I....I...worked so hard on this..." Jimbery: "Avi...it's okay..." Avi (deeply, in anger): "No...it's not okay!" Joshua: "Hi, Avi! Oooh, what's wrong with your face? Why are you turning red?" Avi: "Because you ruined my picture!!!" Joshua: "What picture?" Avi: "MINE!!!" Mrs Grouper: "What's happening?" Joshua: "I don't know, but ---" Mrs Grouper: "Joshua, I'm talking to Avi..." Avi (angry): "Joshua...ruined...my...picture!!!" Mrs Grouper: "Now, Avi. You can be mad, but you gotta control it somehow." Avi: "NO! I'm just so mad, I could just...just..." (Avi forcefully tackles Joshua down to the floor and repeatedly spanks him in the face. Joshua began crying loudly.) Mrs Grouper: "Avi, please! Just because you're mad at Joshua doesn't mean you have to attack him like that." Avi: "But he ruined my drawing." Mrs Grouper: "I know, but if you're mad at him, you have to tell him why you're angry instead of hitting him." Avi (sigh): "Okay...I understand...Joshua, I'm sorry I hit you. I was just mad that...you ruined my picture." Joshua: "I ruined your picture?" Avi: "Yes, Joshua!" (When it was time to go home, Avi's Mother comes to take him.) Avi's Mother: "Avi, Mrs Grouper told me what happened with you and Joshua." Avi: "Yes?" Avi's Mother: "What you did to Joshua was wrong. Did you apologize to him?" Avi: "Yes I did. And mommy...I don't know what came over me. I felt this....anger rush to me." Avi's Mother: "It's okay to get angry, but you've got to calm down somehow." Avi: "Okay, I understand." (Just then, an ice cream truck comes around the corner. Kids come to pick their favorites.) Avi: "Yay! An ice cream truck!" Avi's Mother: "I'll wait for you over there." (Avi gets in line, when Jackson the lobster cuts in front of him.) Avi: "Hey, what are you doing? Didn't you see me?" Jackson: "Ummm, yeah, maybe. Who cares?" Avi: "Who cares?!" (very mad) "Well, I care!!!" (grabs Jackson by the shirt) "Now go to the back of the line where you belong!!!" (Jackson, in shock, goes to the back of the line. When Avi got his, Jackson comes up to him.) Jackson: "Hey Avi, how about this for a hat?" (Jackson throws his ice cream cone on Avi's head.) Jackson: "Do you like it?" (falls down laughing) Avi (very angry): "You laugh at me, I laugh at you!" (Avi's Mother saw her son beating up Jackson with a popsicle. Jackson's Mother saw what happened too.) Avi's Mother: "Avi, don't!" Jackson's Mother: "Oh, my little boy!" Avi's Mother: "I'm sorry Avi did that to your child." Jackson's Mother: "Oh, I hope my little Jackson isn't hurt." Jackson: "Mom, I'm okay, except that I smell like a cherry popsicle." Avi: "Well, that should teach you for messing with me!" Avi's Mother: "Please, Avi. Stop with this nonsense." (Later that day, the Bubble Guppies were invited at Avi's house for a play date.) Gil: "This is gonna be the best day ever, Goby!" Goby: "With Avi!" Avi: "Let's go to my backyard. I came up with a new game." (In the backyard...) Avi: "This game is called Tuna Ball. First, you need to get into teams of four..." Molly: "I think we need one more in order to play." Gil: "Our friend, Patrick, is coming over." (Suddenly, Patrick shows up.) Patrick: "Hey! How's everybody doing?!" Avi: "Okay, good!" (After explaining the rules to Tuna Ball...) Nonny: "Sounds fun." Avi: "Does anyone ge--" Deema: "That's soooooo boring!" (grabs the ball from Avi) "Let's play something else!" Avi: "What?!" (angry) "Why don't you go play by yourself, where other nasty big mouths lives!!!" (He grabs Deema by the hand and tackles her into a mud puddle.) Deema: "Avi! What...what did you do that for?!" Avi: "You don't call my game "boring"! It's supposed to be fun, not boring!" Deema: "Oh, come on! I was just being honest!" Avi: "Fine! If that's how you feel, then go away! Go home and cry to your mommy like a big baby!" Deema (gasp): "Avi!" Oona: "Avi! Please stop doing that." (Deema gets up and starts for the door.) Molly: "Deema! Where are you going?" Deema: "I'm sorry, everyone. I can't stand being insulted like this anymore. Go ahead and play along...I probably won't come back to play here..." Oona: "Deema! I'm sure Avi didn't mean all those things!" Deema: "Oona, if you get teased...then, there's not other choice but to leave this fun area. Go on and play everyone...without me." (She left the house, and the other guppies watched as she goes down the path to her house.) Avi: "Anyone in the mood for roller ball?" Gil: "Ooh, me!" Goby: "Yeah!" Avi: "And what about you, Nonny?" Nonny: "I'm gonna go and read a book." Avi (irritated): "Read a book?! What, you're too busy or something?!" Nonny: "No!" Avi (irritated): "Fine! Go ahead! Go and read some of your dumb books! What's the point of you visiting me if you're not gonna have fun?!" Nonny: "Avi, you can't be saying that I'm no fun around here!" Avi: "I bet your life is so boring! I bet your family is poor, or maybe one of your family members died! Maybe that'll explain why you never smile, Nonny!" Nonny: "Excuse me?!" Avi: "For you being such a perpetual frowner, I bet you have no soul! I bet that'll explain the stereotype that redheads have no souls! And you, Nonny, are a redhead! You have no darn soul!" Nonny: "What?!" Avi: "You're probably just a big, fat shy baby! You never talk, you never smile, and most of all...you never have fun! You're way too busy for everything! And in fact, what's the point of you being in these fun activities if it looks like you're not having fun?! Stupid nerdy bookworm!" Nonny: "That's it, Avi! I've had with with all that insults coming out of your mouth! No one needs you! You're just small, little bully!" (He swam out of the house.) Molly: "Nonny, please come ba--" Nonny: "I'm done! I'm outta here!" (He disappeared into the bushes. Molly, Gil, Goby, and Oona remain.) Goby: "Avi, you really need to stop this. If you're really that mad, you might as well need to calm down." Avi: "Black boy, you might need to get out of my face." Goby (irritated): "What?!" (Goby slaps Avi in the face. Avi suddenly gets an angry look on his face.) Avi: "GRRRR!!! I BLOW MY FUSE!!!" (Avi grabs Goby by the arm and throws him out of his backyard.) Molly: "Avi, what are you doing? That's no way to behave." Avi: "Did you see what he did to old Avi? He caused me trouble!" Oona: "No, Avi, he didn't. We saw the whole thing." Gil: "I think you're just taking this aggressiveness a little to far!" Avi: "What?! You just want new Avi to change back to old Avi! But old Avi...is GONE!!!" Gil: "New Avi? Old Avi?!" Molly: "What happened to nice Avi? We want that." Avi: "No. You want bad Avi! You want big mouth Avi! You want always-get-what-he-wants Avi! You want too-much-to-complain Avi!" Gil: "Ahhhh! Avi, make it stooooop!" Avi: "Are things getting too complicated for your teeny, little brain, Gil Gordon?" (He shoves Gil down to the floor.) Molly: "Now stop right there! Giving those horrible insults can never give you what you want." Avi: "Oh, and I thought singing and music is what you're all about, Molly!" Molly: "Huh?" (weeps) Oona: "Avi, leave her alone. Singing is her passion." Avi: "Oh yeah? What are you passionate about, Oona? Baby animals? The color pink?" (Oona gets tears in her eyes.) Avi: "All of you are just super stupid with everything you do! Your passions...your hobbies..and ALL the other things that NOBODY here gives a DANG BUBBLE ABOUT!!!" Gil (gasp): "Looks like nasty Avi is here to stay!" Molly: "I cannot believe what that monster has done to us!" (Molly, Gil, and Oona swam off crying to their homes. Avi gets out of his house.) Avi: "I am not a monster! AVI'S A BAD BOY!!!" (He looks down at a puddle beside him, and suddenly feels bad for what he did.) Avi (sad): "I'm the monster..." (Avi locks himself in his house, for three days. Molly, Gil, and Oona come back.) Molly (knocking on door): "Avi, are you still in there?" Avi (muffled): "Go away! Leave before nasty Avi strikes!" Gil: "Avi, get out of there." Molly: "If you really are angry with someone, you shouldn't insult them or physically hurt them. It'll never get you want you want." Oona: "You're my friend, you know that, right?" Gil: "You didn't mean those things, do you?" Avi (muffled): "You're telling me I should stop being nasty?" Oona: "Yes." Molly: "Your bahavior earlier may have made you tougher, but it's also making you a monster." Avi (muffled): "You don't seem to get it, do you? I get the things I wanted just by being vicious." Gil: "Avi. Your assertiveness has got to go. We want nice Avi back. Nasty Avi should be gone." Avi (coming out): "Should I really change back to nice Avi?" Molly: "Yes." Avi: "I don't know. I just---" (A giant shark comes in.) Shark: "May I join the conversation?" (He grabs Molly, Gil, and Oona by one large fin. On the other, he was carrying Deema, Goby, and Nonny.) Guppies: "HELP!!!" Shark: "Heh heh heh! What are you gonna do, little puny boy? Fight me? Ha! Pathetic!" Avi: "You're calling me pathetic?!" (enraged) "Or maybe your the pathetic one!!!" (In intense anger, Avi swoops in and thrashes the large shark to the ground. He didn't stop punching him until he was losing consciousness, and the shark faints.) Deema: "Wow, Avi!" Goby: "That was so awesome." Gil: "I can't believe you just pounded that big bully." Avi: "It was nothing." Oona: "You know, nice Avi is better..." Molly: "But vicious Avi rocks!" Avi: "I rock!" Molly: "How about a stroll to the park?" Guppies: "Awesome!" (Everyone left to the park.) End,